


破镜

by tuziweiba



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuziweiba/pseuds/tuziweiba





	破镜

1.  
山治再一次见到索隆的时候是在冬天，被他可爱的妻子赶出家门给出生不久的女儿买一条新的毯子，好让她被放在婴儿车里的时候能多一道温暖的屏障。

母婴店里来来往往的都是新手妈妈们或者相互依偎的小夫妻，只有他们两个一米八的大男人站在同一个货柜前，空气有些凝固。

“呃，嘿。”山治僵硬的打了个招呼。说完就想抽自己两下，就凭他们俩过去的那些事不当街打起来都算不错了，还打个屁的招呼。

但这位久别重逢的老同事没有给他选择的机会，或者说，他的表情实在是——实在是太过令人心悸。

他的左眼上多了一道新伤，不知道怎么会伤到这个位置，头发依旧像山治当年嘲笑的那样绿，但他的表情却不是那时总被下属们嘀嘀咕咕的凶神恶煞，反倒是历久弥新的怀念一闪而过，以严厉与刻板著称的男人慢腾腾的直起腰，嘴唇动了动，似乎很想很想和他说些什么，但又被踌躇与犹豫挡了回去。

于是山治先开口了。

索隆的表情有一瞬间的惊讶，仿佛没想到山治会同他说话，老实说山治自己也没想到。

“…好久不见。”绿头发的男人缓缓开口。

 

2.  
山治在认识索隆的时候还相当年轻，而且可以称得上是年少有为。人生路顺风顺水，事业是一路通畅，只可惜在爱情上屡败屡战。

没办法，谁让他是一个热情又温柔的绅士呢？

他热爱女性，并且打心里的尊重她们，他对她们投以无微不至的关怀，当然也有不少姑娘将他直接打入花心男的那一部分，尽管他在每一段感情里都忠贞不二，但女孩儿们还是以各种各样的理由离开他。

不过没关系，在爱情里他永远都是逆风行走的战士，每一段恋情都是对他的试炼，总有一天他会遇到情投意合的真命天女，与他在爱情的洪流中相偎相依。这是他一直坚信的。

在爱情路上的也就罢了，他有足够的耐心与温柔等待命中另一半的出现，然而那一年在事业上偏偏也出现了一个新的阻碍。

一个十分无趣的，一天到晚就摆着张臭脸，简直可以说是以和山治吵架为本职工作的混蛋男人，罗罗诺亚.索隆。

这个令人讨厌的男人长了一头十分奇怪的绿头发，早在他们认识的第一天山治就觉得这颜色怎么看怎么不顺眼，后来的发展果然也丝毫没有偏出他的意料之外——他们做了五年的同事，几乎同时升迁，同时加薪，同时招到得力助手，同时在一个项目里给出截然不同的方案。整整五年他们没有哪一天能好好相处，最早刚认识的时候，就连在食堂吃饭也要故意挑两个背对着的位置。

更别提在他们认识的第二周就实打实的打了一架——产品部和市场部是永远的死敌，直接打烂了一张办公桌和一台电脑。

然后两个人被罚一起面壁一下午，并且损坏物品照价赔偿。

那一个下午应该是山治此生吵架的巅峰了，两个人窝在一个小角落，相看两生厌，用后脑勺互骂，不断刷新彼此的词库。

这梁子结的可谓是轰轰烈烈人尽皆知。

那时山治还以为他们两人会一直互相讨厌到哪个突然出车祸或者得癌症与世长辞。

 

3.  
“呃，你结婚了？”山治下意识的接了一句话，该死，他真的很想来根烟。

索隆沉默了一会：“没有，给我姐姐家小孩买的。”

对，没错，他怎么可能结婚，山治暗地里骂了自己一句白痴，这个男人可是个……

“你呢？”索隆示意了一下他手里的粉红色的毛毯。

“给我女儿买的。”

“嗯。”

对话戛然而止。

这大约是山治此生最尴尬的碰面了，如果能从天而降一个雷，他情愿把自己劈晕在这里，不对，是把这个绿头发的家伙劈晕在这里。

 

4.  
老实说，连山治本人都不知道他和罗罗诺亚索隆为什么这么不对盘。那家伙虽然看着不好惹，实际上却和同事们相处的还不错，毕竟每一次同事聚会都会有人邀请他，同时也会有人邀请山治，这就有点尴尬了。

那时候他和索隆都在主任的位置上，也算是两个部门的小领导，部门里的同事都是些年轻人，一到周末就爱出去胡吃海喝，有时还会邀上自己的朋友们给部门里的单身狗相个亲。

这种活动是绝少不了山治的，一旦有可发展女性在场，他就绝对要做场里最亮眼的那一个。除了该死的总和他作对的绿藻头。

这个长了一张性冷淡的脸的家伙，每次都在他大献殷勤的时候冷嘲热讽，暗地里却又总要抢他的风头。讲道理，他山治也算是一表人才，长了一张还算过得去的脸，但这个王八蛋绿藻头非要和他争一下，他也不得不承认，这小子却是还是有点竞争力的。

他俩都是公司里出名的优质男，长得帅挣得多，倒不如说对方的风评比他更好，明明是个不懂风情的迟钝男人，却被小姐们称为什么冷酷男神，每每想起山治都为上当受骗的小姐们痛心。

这小子也不知道怎么搞的，明明不是真的对人家姑娘有兴趣，又偏要阻挡他的追爱之路，他要去买单，那小子比他还快，他给姑娘披上一件衣服想要来一场浪漫的深夜散步，那小子直接开车过来送人回家。真是每一次都把山治气的牙痒痒！

最主要的是，你要是真的喜欢，我们公平竞争不是不可以。问题是索隆从来没说对那个姑娘有过好感，倒是追求他的女孩儿们排着队黯然神伤，这家伙到底想干什么山治真是一点头绪都没有。

直到又一次，索隆“不小心”把他要送给前台小姐的保温杯推到地上直接凹进去一小块，山治真的爆发了。

“你他妈的到底想干什么？！如果是老子追了你喜欢的姑娘就直说！他妈的背地里总搞这些小动作算什么男人！”

他们两个身高差不多，山治可以轻而易举的揪住索隆的领带拎起来。

那双深邃的眼睛好像有什么呼之欲出，不过山治气的只想把他的眼珠子给呼出来。

那天这一架并没有打起来，原因是前台小姑娘以为公司里两位男神为她决斗，面红耳赤泪眼婆娑的跑来劝架，结果闹了这一出之后，山治和前台小妹的事也无疾而终，但好在那之后索隆收敛了许多，虽然仍然把花痴圈眉挂在嘴边，但好歹不再搞些有的没的小动作了。

托他不再捣乱的福，山治终于又享受了几段甜美的爱情，虽然他的真命天女仍然没有出现，但爱情总能让他的生活润色不少。

 

5.  
“你结婚了。”索隆说。

“……嗯。”山治的手在口袋里动了动，还是忍住了拿出一根烟来的冲动。

“要不要去坐坐。”“我还有事就先走了。”两个人同时开口，更尴尬了，山治摸了摸鼻子。

“只是去喝点东西。”索隆示意了一下对面的咖啡厅，又露出了那样犹豫与怀念的表情。

“……好吧。”拒绝的话在山治嘴里转了个来回，最终还是点了点头。

毕竟如果当初不发生那件事，他现在也许还和索隆是死对头，也会是最好的朋友。

 

6.  
“我觉得我可能不是真正能让山治君动心的女人吧，”女孩儿抓紧了背包的带子低声说，“总觉得比起我，好像罗罗诺亚对你来说才是更特殊的那个人。”

这绝对是山治听过最荒谬的分手理由——他不是针对这个可爱的姑娘，女孩子们说什么都是对的——但她一定搞错了什么，他对罗罗诺亚索隆完全特殊在那家伙太令人讨厌了，他恨不得把那家伙放在键盘上每天蹂躏个百八十遍。

但他还是被分手了，叹着气跟好友大吐苦水。

戴着夸张假睫毛穿着超短裙的异装癖男人用难以言喻的表情看着他：“你跟我说实话山治，你该不会真和那个男的有一腿吧？”

山治差点拍桌跳起来：“我疯了吗？！绿藻头是个男的！老子喜欢的是姑娘！是美丽可爱的小姐们！”然后又上下打量了一通伊万，“他如果穿成你这样老子第一个吐出来。”

看起来简直就是个美艳的女人的人操着一口低沉的男音娇笑：“多谢你的夸奖啦~”

两人调侃了几句伊万才收敛起笑容说：“我倒是知道你是直男，不过他就不一定了。”

“那小子的胸肌比你的假体还大，”山治翻了个白眼，“再说了，他总不会把老子当女人喜欢吧。”

“山治，这个世界上的同性恋是多种多样的，”伊万话锋一顿，又眼波流转的勾了勾山治的下巴，“搞不好有的同性恋就喜欢你这种糙男人呢？”

山治一噎，他这位好友还真没说错。

这个世界上还真就偏有喜欢他这种糙男人的同性恋。

甚至可以说，他简直怀疑上帝制造他的时候放错了点什么东西，导致对男人们的吸引力比对女人们的还强。

最夸张的有一次甚至直接遭受到了职场性骚扰。

那还是他们和一个大客户谈项目的时候，一个戴着金丝边框眼镜的，一看就带着一支价格不菲的手表的男人。当时那个男人跟他要了个联系方式，他还没多想，有些交接事宜联系起来也方便。

然后在第二次看企业的时候那男的就开始约他出去吃饭，还选了个颇有些格调的餐厅，桌上摆了一朵娇艳欲滴的玫瑰，山治可以说是落荒而逃。

再就是样品，各种检测手续，清单核算，合同细节的敲定。山治原就是负责市场部这一块的，那个男人简直无孔不入的和他搭讪，为了保住这单生意，山治还是硬着头皮和他打交道。

没想到他越来越过分，有天甚至还在深夜给他发了张站在镜子前牙齿咬住衣角，搔首弄姿的抚摸自己腹肌的照片。山治闭着眼睛直接把他给拉黑了。

这事知道的人还不少，毕竟是个大项目，经手的人很多，甚至连产品部那边都传过去了些风言风语，那段时间山治简直头疼的对姑娘们都没了以往的热情。

山治把他拉黑了没几天那个男人就找上门来了，大刀阔斧的往山治办公室一坐，眼睛就像管不住似的在山治身上扫来扫去。公司里知道这事的每一个从他办公室门口过都要偷偷往里瞥两眼，山治被这种感觉弄的浑身难受，干脆将门掩上，没想到那个男人看到他将门掩上，还以为是自己有了机会，竟然变本加厉的上手去搂山治的腰。

山治都快恶心的吐出来了，拧着眉头请他自重，毕竟要是他真的火了，就是三个这男人加起来他都能一脚踢飞出去。

但还不等他一脚踢飞出去，他的办公室就被人怒气冲冲的砸开。

山治甚至都没看清索隆的脸，就看见一头绿发从门外冲进来，提起拳头就照着那个男人的脸抡。

天，索隆轻轻松松就能单手举起三十斤的东西他可是见识过的，就这样一拳下去，那蛋白粉养出来的花里胡哨的腹肌男，怕是明天都醒不过来。

山治愣在原地都惊呆了，直到索隆举起手要打第二拳才想起上去拦一下——老实说，索隆刚刚那一拳下去他真的觉得爽爆了。

“绿藻头！”山治一把抓住半空中出到一半的拳头，这样近距离的感受这个男人的愤怒着实让山治心下一惊，“别打了，再打出事了。”

索隆喘着粗气，似乎是刚刚从三楼产品部跑到六楼市场部来的，眼睛死死的盯着那个直接被刚刚那一拳揍晕的男人，简直像斗牛场上失控的疯牛。

山治抓着他的手腕，直到感觉手里的肌肉慢慢放松下来才松开。

索隆抿着嘴，把手里不省人事的家伙直接往地上一丢，不说话，也不看他。

“呃，”山治正要开口，才发现门口不远处挤了一堆看热闹的，只好再先走过去把门掩上才回来继续和索隆讲话，“你把他打晕了。”

没想到他这句话一下子更激怒了索隆，绿头发的男人好像眼睛都红了，气急了转过来质问他：“我不应该打他？！难道你还在等着他继续做下去吗！！”

山治被吼的一愣，深吸了一口气尽量平静的说：“……我不是这个意思，”他顿了一下好像不知道接下来该说什么了，“这下这个项目估计是黄了。”

索隆瞪了他一眼：“有什么我来承担，又不是只有他一个客户。”

绿头发的男人似乎真是气过了头，明明是替他出气的还没捞着个好，一米八的大男人看起来还有些委屈，撂下这句话转身就要走，山治赶紧喊住他。

“哎！”

索隆并没回头。

山治挠了挠头发：“呃，那个，多谢了。”

背对着他的男人用一个响亮的哼作为他的回应，摔上门走了出去。

为着这件事，后来在很长一段时间索隆都没少被找麻烦，山治心里有点愧疚，连带着对他的态度都和蔼了许多。

平时山治在家里最大的爱好就是下厨，厨艺这方面在公司都小有名气，也都经常自己做些小糕点来公司分给馋嘴的同事们，那件事之后山治就留意着特意多做一份出来，然后让索隆部门的小姑娘给带过去，就说是做多了要找个垃圾桶。

据小姑娘的回应，绿藻头吃的还挺开心。

“山治先生的手艺连不爱吃甜食的罗罗诺亚主任都抵挡不住呀！”小姑娘笑嘻嘻的说。

那是当然，他的手艺可是可以做大厨的水平。山治坐在办公室咬着笔盖偷笑，心里想着下次再见到绿藻头的时候非得要他承认自己手艺高超才行。

他和那小子的关系愈发微妙，该吵的架是照吵不误，就是在董事长面前都要互相诋毁几句，但且不说索隆帮他出头这件事，之前还有一次也许是天天熬夜，他都烧了个一塌糊涂，那小子还颇有良心的给他买了药送到家里去——对，他们平时也有在社交软件上吵架的习惯。

绿藻头这人虽然讨厌，但也就是性格讨厌，人品方面还是没啥大问题，倒不如说是相仿的年纪让他们在许多事上有着非比寻常的默契，当然这个默契不仅包括互补性，也包括替换性。有些事情上他们做出的决定八九不离十，但在有的事情上又可以从头至尾没有一处相似。

这样微妙的竞争倒还萌发出了点英雄惺惺相惜的意思。

那小子怕不是个抖M，山治咬着笔帽想。

·

 

7.  
“最近怎么样？”

“……还可以。”

山治在座位上如坐针毡。他们两个坐在临马路的落地窗边，阳光却好像没有一丝一毫要温暖一下他们诡异氛围的意思。

“你还在做市场？”索隆继续问道，随意的就像多年不见的老友。

“没，开了家餐厅。”山治稍微露出一点笑容，只要一想到他的餐厅和妻子，就会让他不由自主的露出微笑。

索隆点了点头。正在这时有服务生把两杯咖啡送了上来，山治拿起桌上的糖包和奶包，看索隆没有动作又下意识的问了一句：“你不加？”

索隆摇了摇头：“我不吃甜。”

 

 

8.  
话又说回来，因为索隆的那一拳，原本势均力敌的二人突然就呈现了一边倒的趋势。

山治虽然心生愧疚，但对方就是死咬住索隆不放，连带着自己头上的领导都不敢对索隆有多少启用。

明明是他惹的事，偏让绿藻头遭了殃，山治怎么想怎么不舒服，于是那段时间他和索隆的关系可以说是突飞猛进，意外的发现和那小子还真有不少聊得来的地方。

周末的时候一起打打球，下了班了去喝杯酒，当然，讨厌的地方还是讨厌，但山治不得不承认索隆一瞬间就成了他排号第一的好友。

直到——

直到领导下发通知，要派山治去加拿大分公司发展。

这个机会着实难得，事实上他们两人早就瞄准了这个茬儿，人到了一定年纪，想要再提升自己，就一定不能错过每一个能外出学习的机会。

结果索隆那一拳直接断送了自己的选择。

老实说山治真的很纠结。

胜之不武，却又弃之可惜。

结果第二道令箭接踵而至，直接就将山治派遣出国带领团队，压根不给他拒绝的机会。

这个消息一瞬间就从六楼传到三楼，山治忐忑不安的在办公室等索隆来找他要一个解释，但并没有人来。

 

这项安排时间很紧，差不多给了山治两周的交接和调整时间，他就得出发了。

他们部门的同事挑了一天给他办欢送会——顺带一提，在他和索隆的关系日趋回暖的这段时间，市场部和产品部的友好联谊活动都敢光明正大的表现出来了。

于是那个欢送会完全变了味道，所有人都嗨疯了，反倒是身为主角的山治被忘在了角落。

最后一群人东倒西歪的出了酒店等车，他先把女同事一个个安排上出租车，等他回头考虑自己该如何回家时，路边就只剩他和索隆两个人了。

挺尴尬的。

人也一直没问他要个解释，但惯常的球赛和喝酒活动又全部默认取消，说实话山治也憋的难受，不知道索隆对这事到底什么态度。如果索隆来问他，他兴许真的就不去了。

不管怎么说，就算态度微妙，也不可否认索隆事一个相当难得的好友，山治点了根烟还在酝酿从哪里开始这个话题，索隆就先来了一句：“我家就住在附近，要不要去我那坐坐？”

后来再想起那天晚上，如果他能多留一个心眼，也许结果就会截然不同。

毕竟没有任何一个男人，直男，能想到会被男人强暴的可能性。

索隆家在十一层，也许是他的酒量真的太过差劲，或者是绿藻头平时就沉默寡言，导致他直到进了门都没发觉气氛有什么不对。

然后索隆直接把他按在门上强吻了他——真的是强吻，一只手捏着他的下巴强迫他张开嘴，另一只手死死的把他按在门上，男性荷尔蒙进攻性极强的侵略了他的意识，山治震惊的瞪大了眼睛，甚至都忘了反抗。

错过了最好的反击时期，山治只感到一阵天旋地转，然后就被丢到了床上，两只手被猛的往上一拽，紧接着就被一根布带，或者说领带绑在了床头。

酒精的控制一下从他的血液里褪的一干二净，山治的震惊转为愤怒，使劲挣动被束缚住的手，甚至连整个床都摇了起来：“你他妈的——把老子放开！罗罗诺亚你他妈的——！”

话未说完，他就再一次被堵住了嘴。

索隆的舌头尽其所能的舔他的嘴唇想要撬开他的牙齿，他试图把头扭到一边去躲开这个该死的像疯了似的男人，但再一次被强行抓着下巴扭回来。

被男人亲吻的想法几乎是对山治大脑的一次洗礼，让他从头到脚的不自在，恨不得把这个该死的王八蛋从十一楼踢下去——但他做不到，因为这个该死的王八蛋早已分开他的双腿卡在他的膝盖中间，令他引以为豪的格斗技术完全无法发挥。

男人的舌头在他嘴里，男人，男人，男人。山治就像被逼着吃苍蝇一样难受，从后背蔓延而上的颤抖让他怀疑自己下一秒就能吐出来。

就算他狠狠的在那张失控的嘴上咬了一口也丝毫没能唤回一点绿头发男人的清醒，索隆压在他身上，痴迷舔吻他的嘴唇和脸颊，不断的重复着“我从很久以前就喜欢上你了”。

如果他当时能再冷静一点，就能听出那话中的压抑与痛苦。

但他没有，被男人压在身下的感觉就像一把火把他的理智烧的一干二净，完全忘记了几分钟前他还为了维护他和索隆的关系，再三斟酌要怎样自然的提出以后也想保持联系的心思。

他没法弄开身上的男人，只能选择用语言宣泄，如果这个该死的绿藻头再敢把舌头伸进他的嘴里，他一定直接咬断他的舌头。

“老子不知道你发什么疯，但你最好睁开你的狗眼看清楚老子是谁！”

“操你的罗罗诺亚给我滚开！你他妈有病吗！”

“别他妈碰我！疯子！”

山治几乎吼到声嘶力竭，在感受到另一个男人裤裆里硬邦邦的东西顶着他的屁股的时候，他的愤怒在惊恐的加持下达到了顶峰。

索隆一直试图在他耳边念叨些什么，但他已经完全听不见了。甚至潜意识里将强压在他身上的男人和替他揍了性骚扰的同性恋的那个索隆，和一起喝酒吹牛逼的索隆，和在他生病时为他忙进忙出的索隆直接分割成两个人。

他几乎用了毕生的力气去辱骂和诅咒面前的这个人，他知道自己的手腕已经被勒的通红，不知道这个该死的绿头发的男人是怎么绑的，在这样剧烈的挣扎下居然纹丝不动。

男人的手掌在他身上抚摸，男人的嘴唇在吮吸他的脖子，男人——

山治真的觉得自己快疯了，他已经完全不知道自己在说什么，也许都是些毫无意义的重复的辱骂，但那毫无用处。那双曾经为他狠狠的揍过人的手毫不留情的控制住他，撕开他的衣服，就像一头发情的野兽。

他不知道索隆拿了些什么涂在他的屁股上，总之那恶心透了，当索隆试图把手指插进他的身体里时，山治几乎就要翻身而起——然后被掐着脖子按回床上。

控制住他的那只手就像铁牢一样让他无处可逃，但索隆的嘴唇和另一只手却又极尽温柔，几乎是虔诚的触碰他的身体。

他想要咳嗽，又想要流泪。他从未有过这样无法自控的时刻，无法发泄的愤怒到了极致甚至似乎变成了委屈。这个该死的男人不顾他的意愿掐着他的脖子让他安分的打开双腿，他的至交好友对他有着别有用心的企图，甚至想要把他当成女人一样操。

山治的大脑一片混乱，直到索隆抽出手指，掀起他的腿，将那根完全勃起的丑陋的阴茎顶在他的屁股上。

山治紧紧的闭着眼睛一眼都不想看，但被侵犯的感觉太过鲜明，滚烫的硬挺的肉棒慢慢插进他的身体里——在他生命的前二十多年，他从未想过他有一天也能有这样的感受。

他不知道被男人干是什么感觉，但此时他只觉得痛的快要窒息了。他死死的咬着嘴唇不肯出声，那根东西就一点都不停顿，好像将他整个人劈开一般插进他的身体里。

不仅是他的身体，还有他的意识。

就像一个螺钉非要拧进不合适的螺帽，他只能被迫着承受这一切，索隆炙热的呼吸，和那句灼人的“喜欢”。

也许索隆是想要对他温柔一点，他也不知道，这根其他男人的东西塞进不应该用来容纳的位置时，他已经一句话都说不出来了。他知道自己满身是汗，祈祷因为钝痛掉下来的眼泪能一起混进湿润的头发里。

他不想示弱，从任何方面。

他感受到男人的手掌抱起他的腰，阴茎在他的身体里狠狠的插了一下——这下他无法隐瞒了，货真价实的泪水从他的眼睛里落了下来——他真的搞不懂为什么会有男人想要被操，太他妈痛了，除了痛根本没有别的感觉。

趴伏在他身上的男人舔掉他的眼泪，他能感受到索隆的粗喘，就像那天挥出那一拳时一样。

然后那根阴茎开始动，抽出去一点，再用力把里面碾开。他不知道索隆的尺寸是否足够骄傲，但被龟头犁开的内壁就像内脏都受了一记重击。

他的腿被男人抓在手里，头顶的灯光摇晃不停。

他在被一个男人干，被他的好友，他此生唯一承认的对手，用最糟糕的方式进行蹂躏。

他不知道索隆有多爽，但那双他再熟悉不过的眼睛始终盯着他，他看不清里面有什么。

直到他的屁股终于适应了那牲口似的玩意儿，妈的，他以前从来没想过索隆会是个基佬，甚至说做爱的技术还算不错，因为他似乎还被戳到了G点——如果没记错的话，他曾经被伊万科普过男人的身体里确实有这样奇怪的东西存在。

但他不想被看出些什么，一点也不。

整个做爱，不，强暴的过程，从插入开始他就再也没发出一点声音。

只能听见润滑剂黏糊糊的水声，和罗罗诺亚索隆对他的那些该死的真情表白。

罗罗诺亚索隆又想要亲他，山治想尽办法不让他痛快，但偏偏他柔韧性又好到能轻而易举的把脚举过头顶，他猜想干他的男人肯定爽爆了，因为他可以轻松的被折成一个对折，就像现在这样。

然后他就看见了，男人的阴茎插在他的屁股里。

那根怒张到通红的丑东西，完全勃起，插在他的屁股里，操他。

并不是咳嗽，而是恶心，真的恶心。

他吐了。

一滩混合着酒精味的呕吐物直接弄脏了索隆的枕头，他根本控制不住自己，只要一想到那根硬挺的东西他就只觉得，恶心。

他没有空闲去看索隆的表情了，他甚至都懒得再睁开眼睛。

然后他感觉到有布料在他脸上，把那些黏在他脸上的污秽擦干净。

那之后他被翻过来一直操到索隆射出来，那张床上除了抽插的水声再没有了任何声音。

他的脸埋在床单里，因为手被绑着所以他不能离开很远，呕吐物酸涩的气味熏着他的鼻子，但起码比满屋子的男性荷尔蒙的气味要强。

他被男人一下一下打桩机似的干着，就算脸都埋在床单里也不愿意把眼睛睁开。宁愿把背后这个侵犯他的人当作是什么陌生人，也不想让他是罗罗诺亚索隆。

从他生理意义上的吐出来之后，背后的操干就再也没有给他带来任何快乐。之前的温情一扫而光，而是完全的变成了那个只懂得用暴力控制住他的男人，用把他掐疼的力气抓着他的腰，不在乎任何技巧的猛操。

山治就像看见自己像个母兽一样匍匐在男人身下，只是在交配。

他疼，想把索隆推开，想问问他为什么这样做，甚至哪怕只是……想让他轻一点。

但他不行，完全做不到。

恶心。

最后索隆也没有射在他的身体里，而是在最后关头拔出来射在了他的背上。微凉的液体喷洒到他的后背的时候，他似乎觉得自己已经失去知觉了。

他不知道一切结束之后该怎么面对索隆，于是在男人把他解开之后，他把对方单方面的殴打了一遍。

不是因为被强暴了委屈，而是珍视的友情就这样被糟蹋的一干二净。

赤身裸体的男人沉默着任由他发泄，一直到山治甩门离开，他都没有说那句最重要的话。

对不起，我真的喜欢你很久了。

 

 

9.  
“对不起。”索隆说。

山治张了张嘴，不知道该怎么接话。

说实话事情已经过去了这么久，再谈当时，哪还有那些愤怒和痛苦呢。

“我那时只是——”

“算了吧，”山治掏出了一根烟塞进嘴里，“算了吧。”

说到底，那时的他真的什么都没意识到吗？

分明是他给了对方希望，分明是他自己的默认——如果他一点都不想，索隆绝不可能毫发无伤的压制住他——然后最后像小丑一样逃跑，留下一地的烂摊子和罪恶感给那个正直到有些犯傻的男人。

他才是应该被怪罪的那一个。

他享受对方特殊的照顾，享受那样的暧昧，不顾一切的想要试一试，最后的后果却要索隆来承担——就像索隆为他揍的那一拳一样。

山治又把烟拿了出来，这里不能吸烟，他差点就忘了。

“我妻子怀孕的时候我戒了整整一年。”

不对，不是这一句。

“后来女儿出生了之后家里就完全禁烟了。”

不对！不是着一句！

“我……”山治干涩的开了个头，却难以再说下去。

是我的错，我不该逃跑，更不该把痛苦留给你一个人。他要说的应该是这一句才对啊。

“算了吧，”他听见索隆说，“算了吧。”

你看，他早说了，这小子和他简直默契到可怕，绝对是世界上最合适的拍档。

他没有问索隆这些年过的怎么样，也没有说出当初那句以后常联系。

只是不登对罢了。

 

 

End


End file.
